


Homebound

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, POV First Person, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "I was always bound, constricted by the ticking time, and you were free, sweeping the world with unlimited ambition and schemes.""Being a wanderer on an eternal journey has its romanticisms, I suppose, but there's no loneliness quite like being homesick without a home."
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Homebound

**Author's Note:**

> It's one of These™ (very short character study) fics again, been a while since I did them lol

You weren't supposed to know. That was the plan. 

I was always bound, constricted by the ticking time, and you were free, sweeping the world with unlimited ambition and schemes. 

Once my job was done, I was supposed to fade away alongside this dark, unfortunate page in history, and you were supposed to go and accomplish things people like myself couldn't. 

I even managed to almost— _almost_ — convince myself that I was okay with only being a piece of your heart instead of whole, a memory to fondly look back upon. 

As usual, you are too good at foiling plans.

\---

It's funny, how I never knew what it felt like to be homebound. 

It was always travelling, or sometimes, running away, from one destination to another, one scheme to another. 

Being a wanderer on an eternal journey has its romanticisms, I suppose, but there's no loneliness quite like being homesick without a home.

I would have been okay being bound if it was by you, with you.

Still am.

Right now, I think I'm starting to understand what it feels like come home for the first time. 

And once I am, I don't think I'll ever want to leave again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw) (Adults only for ease of moderation, please note.  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 


End file.
